familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1403
Year 1403 was a common year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1403 * Harry "Hotspur" Percy forms an alliance with Welsh rebel Owain Glyndŵr. * July 21 - Battle of Shrewsbury - King Henry IV of England defeats a rebel army led by "Hotspur" Percy. Percy is killed in the battle by an arrow in his face. Undated * Jan Hus begins preaching Wycliffite ideas in Bohemia. * Ming Emperor Yongle moves the capital of China from Nanjing to Beijing. *King Martin I of Aragon helps to end the siege by the French of the papal palace in Avignon and Antipope Benedict XIII flees to Aragon. *King Henry IV of England marries Joanna of Navarre, the daughter of Charles d'Evreux, King of Navarre. *The Gur-e Amir Mausoleum is built by Timur after the death of his grandson Muhammad-Sultan and eventually becomes the family mausoleum of the Timurid dynasty. *While the Ottomans are at civil war, the Byzantine Empire reclaim the European coast of the Sea of Marmara and Thessalonica. The emporer's son Andronikos Palaiologos is given the title of Lord of Thessalonike. *The world's first quarantine station is built. It is built in Venice to quarantine against the Black Death. *Battle of Modon - the French under Marshal de Boucicaut defeat the Venetians. *Grand Duke Vytautas ends his alliance with Muscovy and captures Vyazma and Smolensk. *The Yongle Encyclopedia is commissioned by the Chinese Ming Dynasty emperor Yongle. It was then one of the world's earliest and largest known general encyclopedia. *Stefan Lazarević establishes Belgrade as the capital of the Serbian Despotate. *The Worshipful Company of Stationers and Newspaper Makers (better known as the Stationers' Company) is founded in England. It is currently one of the Livery Companies of the City of London. *Georgia makes peace with Timur but has to recognise him as a suzerain and pay him tribute. *Ououso becomes King of Nanzan in present-day south Okinawa, Japan. *Tadgh Ruadh mac Maelsechlainn O Cellaigh succeeds Conchobar an Abaidh mac Maelsechlainn O Cellaigh as King of Hy-Many in present-day County Galway and County Roscommon in Ireland. *Maolmhordha mac Con Connacht succeeds Giolla Iosa mac Pilib as King of East Breifne, in present-day County Leitrim and County Cavan, Ireland. *Balša III succeeds his father Đurađ II as ruler of the Principality of Zeta (now the Republic of Montenegro). *The Temple of a City God is constructed in Shanghai, China. *Ruy Gonzalez de Clavijo, an ambassador from the king of Castile arrives in Samarkand. Births *February 22 - King Charles VII of France (died 1461) *June 11 - John IV (d. 1427) *''date unknown'' - Robert Wingfield, English politician (died 1454) *January 17 - George Kastrioti of Albania (died 1468) Deaths *May 10 - Katherine Swynford, widow of John of Gaunt *May 12 - William de Lode, English prior *July 21 **Henry Percy, English soldier (killed in battle) **Edmund Stafford (killed in battle) *July 23 - Thomas Percy, English rebel (executed) (born 1343) *''date unknown'' **Beyazid, Ottoman Sultan (born 1354) **Hajji Zayn al-Attar, Persian physician